


Оле-Лукойе

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я расскажу тебе сказку и загадаю загадку, – говорит Род. – Сказка будет про двух Оле-Лукойе. А загадка такая: когда дверь нельзя открыть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оле-Лукойе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/gifts).



1.  
– Слыхал, Ян, что французы третьего дня притащили? Вроде обычные шашки, а дым от них хитрый...  
Из тихо соскальзывает с лавки; за столом Момо и Кларк по новой раскидывают карты – взять с расквартированных в городке солдат нечего, играют в «цыганку» и «vingt-et-un» на самое дешёвое пойло.  
– На сплетни ведёшься, дурень. Веришь, что под Энсом победу с трупов сняли? Так, что ли?  
– Эй, я ж ничего про генерала плохого не говорю!  
Он идёт к стойке попросить воды; ему душно, в трактире пахнет прелым сеном, пивом, лошадиным и людским потом. Маленькие окна помутнели от тепла, но по краям стекла рваными хлопьями застыл иней. Повлажневший ветер, пусть в это не верится, пророчит скорую весну.  
Кларк говорит, нужно двигаться к югу. Момо говорит, Тики их где-нибудь нагонит.  
Никто его уже не ждёт, хотя записки с дальнейшим маршрутом они всё ещё оставляют в каждой едальне.  
Из берёт щербатую кружку с водой, которую налила сердобольная кухарка, и возвращается к своим. Стараясь кашлять потише, достаёт из потайного кармана свои сокровища.  
На пуговицах с обратной стороны написаны имена, и Из играет, что это такие люди. Они сражаются против горсти деревянных солдатиков – этих Из хранит в сумке, фигурки разномастные, краска на боках совсем облупилась, так что цвета мундиров не разобрать. Сегодня солдатики – немцы, а пуговицы – австрийцы, командует ими золотая. Она у Иза одна.  
Под столом темно и пыльно, и воняет гнилой соломой, зато никто не увидит и не отберёт. Из прикрывает игрушки рукой и оборачивается на каждый звук. Ему неспокойно.  
  
 _На крыше трактира, упираясь ногой в водосток, сидит мужчина во фраке. На его голове цилиндр, под мышкой зажат чёрный зонт.  
Мужчина ловит ртом редкие снежинки и беззвучно смеётся. _  
  
Потом, когда все затихают, и даже долго ворочавшийся старик на угловой постели начинает удивительно громко храпеть, Из выпутывается из ветхого одеяла и ползёт к порогу. Он расставляет на грязном полу шесть пуговиц в ряд – одной не хватает для счастливого счёта, но Из надеется, они защитят и так.  
  
 _Мужчина во фраке падает сквозь крышу беззвучно и медленно, как привидение. Оказавшись в нужной комнате, он делает шаг к кроватям, но задевает ногой что-то мелкое и наклоняется посмотреть._  
  
Утром пуговиц нет. Из всматривается в лица проснувшихся людей – ни на одном не видно торжества и довольства. Да и никто, вроде, не вставал посреди ночи – даже спрятавшись под одеялом с головой, Из бы услышал – спал он тревожно и чутко.  
Нет, никто из них не трогал его сокровища. Из знает, кто их забрал.  
Их забрал Тики.  
Нет, поправляет он себя, не совсем.  
Их забрал _другой_ Тики.  
Да, вот так верно.  
  
2.  
– Почему?  
Вопрос повисает в воздухе, и секунду Тики кажется, что Грёза сейчас слепит из этого слова новую свечу, зажжёт и оставит парить рядом с ним, ничуть не развеивая окружающий мрак.  
– Я шёл туда с вполне определённой целью, – продолжает Тики, – а опомнился, разгоняя зонтом голубей на местной площади. Я вообще не знал, что голуби летают ночью и в такую холодину!  
– Почему ты не вернулся?  
– Именно это я и хотел бы знать.  
Род улыбается каким-то своим мыслям и неожиданно говорит:  
– Спроси у Аллена Уолкера. Это был его меч.  
  
 _Маленькие напоминания об убитых им экзорцистах почему-то жгут сквозь ткань, будто Тики – вампир, который не может прикасаться к освящённому серебру.  
Будто рассыпанные у порога пуговицы действительно послужили барьером против зла._  
  
– Линк, зайдите на минуту, – говорит инспектор Леверье.  
Линк бросает взгляд на Аллена, и Леверье, заметив это, снисходительно добавляет:  
– Не страшно, не думаю, что за столь короткое время Уолкер успеет связаться с врагами.  
Когда тяжёлая дверь со скрипом захлопывается, кто-то спрашивает сзади:  
– И часто он так фатально ошибается?  
Аллен, вздрогнув, оборачивается и видит, как, пройдя сквозь витражное стекло, переступает по подоконнику Тики Микк.  
– Чистая Си...  
– Эй, я пришёл поговорить! – Тики Микк поднимает руки – сдаюсь-сдаюсь – и улыбается как тогда, в их первую встречу. Обычная, человеческая улыбка.  
«Какого хрена?» – думает Аллен, не отпуская ладонь, которая готова превратиться в рукоять меча.  
– Какого хрена? – как в дурацком сне, озвучивает его мысль Тики. Может, это и правда сон?  
Аллен растерянно моргает – Тики пялится на него, будто ждёт ответа.  
– Что именно? – уточняет Аллен, чувствуя себе уже не как во сне – как в абсурдной пьесе.  
– Вот смотри, мальчик, – Тики садится, вальяжно положив ногу на ногу, и счастье, что хоть не курит, – похоже, ему вся эта ситуация не кажется странной. – Ты экзорцист. Твоё оружие должно было... ну, изгнать из меня демона?  
Ной Тики Микк, убийца и враг, пришёл в Чёрный Орден поговорить с Алленом о Чистой Силе.  
– Почему тогда вышло наоборот?  
– Я не знаю, – отвечает Аллен, оглядываясь на дверь кабинета Леверье. Обещанная минута растянулась.  
Аллен не раз сам задавал себе этот вопрос. Какое-то время (до этой ночи, до здесь-и-сейчас) он опасался, что Тики так и остался чудовищем, в которое превратился тогда в Ковчеге.  
Но Тики – вот он, выглядит, как нормальный человек. Что, конечно, не означает, что он перестал быть чудовищем.  
– А Род думает, что знаешь. Ей я верю больше, так что ты подумай...  
– Почему ты подставился? – перебивает Аллен. Тики легко спрыгивает с подоконника; крест на ладони Аллена вспыхивает волшебным светом, но активировать Чистую Силу он не успевает – а Тики не пытается нападать.  
Тики просто подходит и обнимает его за плечи.  
 _(«Люди чувствуют тепло, прикасаясь друг к другу», – шепчет в ухо Грёза Ноя.)_  
Потом с силой отталкивает от себя и рассыпает на пол серебряные блики. Блики скачут по плитам и звенят.  
– Ох и офигевшая у тебя физиономия, – сообщает он Аллену, – Род была права, это стоит увидеть самому!  
Смех Тики – блики, рассыпанные по полу. Контуры портала тают там, где он только что стоял.  
Аллен бросается собирать пуговицы, услышав, как открывается сзади дверь.  
– Что вы делаете, Уолкер? – усталым голосом интересуется Линк.  
– Сухарик уронил, – первое, что приходит ему в голову. – Хотите?  
– Нет. Вам лишь бы есть, – вздыхает тот.  
Последнюю Аллен пихает не в карман, а за щёку, и делает вид, что жуёт. Пуговица чуть-чуть солёная.  
  
 _В комнате, которую он теперь делит с Говардом Линком, Аллен, подождав, пока тот заснёт, рассматривает «подарки» – несколько незнакомых имён, несколько знакомых, во рту он нёс пуговицу Дейси Барри – и понимает, что одной не хватает._  
  
3.  
– Я расскажу тебе сказку и загадаю загадку, – говорит Род. – Сказка будет про двух Оле-Лукойе. А загадка такая: когда дверь нельзя открыть?  
– Когда нет ключа, – отвечает Тики.  
– Неправильно! – смех Грёзы – как водопад бубенцового звона, от него окружающее пространство идёт трещинами. Тики просыпается.  
  
– Почему неправильно? – спрашивает он, найдя Род в столовой, где она обычно занимается своими уроками.  
Род зажимает перьевую ручку зубами и скучающе смотрит на Тики.  
– Потому что ответ ещё проще. У одного Оле яркий зонтик, он приходит к тем, кто верит в чудо. У другого Оле зонтик чёрный.  
– Это всё? – уточняет Тики, когда Род утыкается обратно в книгу.  
– Нет, может быть, ты помнишь второй закон Менделя?  
– Я, я помню! – заглядывает в столовую Тысячелетний Граф. – Доброго вечера, мои дорогие.  
  
Той же ночью Тики выходит из врат Ковчега в Париж и, проплутав с полчаса по кривым улочкам и выслушав десяток предложений разной степени любопытности, идёт смотреть на танцовщиц «Мулен Ружа».  
  
 _Род стоит перед напольным зеркалом, обнажённая по пояс. На её теле страшный, но старый шрам крест-накрест: от плеча до плеча и от шеи вниз через грудную клетку.  
Усмехнувшись, она стирает шрам мановением руки._  
  
Ближе к утру Тики выходит из кабаре с двумя напудренными красотками. Обеим он аккуратно вынимает сердца в переулке, залитом пошлым алым светом от прицепленных над закрытыми витринами ламп. Убивает он и некстати завернувшего сюда нелепого коротышку, пьяного вдрызг (этому он без особых изысков ломает трахею), а потом с непонятной жестокостью растирает слетевшее с мертвеца пенсне о камни мостовой.  
Тонкие, баснословно дорогие перчатки-лимерики расползлись по швам ещё на первой девушке, неудачно дёрнувшейся в его руках, и Тики приходится их выбросить. Это жаль; такие перчатки делают из кожи нерождённых телят, объяснял Шерил, и это был его подарок.  
Впрочем, они забавно оттеняют шейный платок третьей жертвы; выглядит так, будто кто-то прижал к пальто заляпанные красной краской ладони. Полюбовавшись, Тики решает, что инсталляции не хватает завершающего штриха. Он подбирает с мостовой вырванные сердца (одно слабо бьётся, второе – уже нет, но оба тёплые и скользкие), и вкладывает их в ладони мужчины. Пусть полиция (или что тут? жандармерия?) поломает себе головы над тем, что произошло, и кому это послание.  
Французская столица – сытая, сонная, ленивая – кажется Тики очень скучной, несмотря на все развлечения, что она предлагает. Тут даже не осознали толком, как близко подошла к границам их спокойного мирка новая война (эта война – подарок Шерила уже Графу).  
Размышления навевают на Тики лёгкий сплин.  
  
 _Забирать жизни приятно, как и всегда, но почему-то болит там, где прошёл меч Аллена Уолкера. Это так раздражает. Тики интересно – если (снова) убить Аллена и раскрошить Чистую Силу в пыль, поможет ли это?  
Дурацкие загадки Род Камелот вьются вокруг Тики, как мошки, и звенят в холодном парижском воздухе, отмечая его путь._  
  
– Знаешь сказку про Оле-Лукойе? – спрашивает Род. Они сидят за столиком в кафе, перед ней маленькая чашка, кофейный пар, перед Алленом – десерт, которым можно накормить пятерых.  
– Ага. Вы так и будете навещать меня по очереди?  
– Не видать тебе от ноев покоя, – кивает Род, помешивая кофе, ложечка позвякивает о стенки. – Помнишь, кто сочинил эту сказку?

Аллен качает головой – может, там, в реальности, он вспомнил бы, но границы сна надёжно запечатаны.

– Его звали Ганс, – улыбается Грёза, – он всё перепутал. Оле с чёрным зонтиком приходит к тем, кто верит во что угодно, кроме чуда. Если тебе так дорога твоя пуговица, попробуй поискать в башне белого Ковчега. Я думаю, Тики просто выронил её там.  
Род наклоняется вперёд через стол и целует красную звезду проклятия над левым глазом Аллена.  
  
Проснувшись под приглушённые утренние колокола, он не помнит деталей – вроде бы, ему снилась Род Камелот, но от сна осталось только смутное желание отправиться в ныне принадлежащий Ордену Ковчег. Аллен хмыкает. Инспектор Леверье вряд ли расценит этот глупый порыв иначе как акт ереси.  
  
4.  
Время, за которое Тысячелетний мог бы развеять мир по ветру, он тратит на поиск новых членов Семьи. Род таскается с ним, будто наблюдать за пробуждением ноев – её любимое хобби.  
 _(Грёза была первой, кого увидел Удовольствие.)_  
Один раз Тики отправляется с ними – ему любопытно, что такого находит Род в этом ритуале. На деле оказывается очень скучно, примерно как ждать приёма у врача в общественной больнице – ничем не примечательный парень долго воет от боли, зажимая окровавленную голову руками, потом засыпает, убаюканный голосом Графа. Потом просыпается – уже другим.  
 _(Надеюсь, я вёл себя более куртуазно, думает Тики.)_  
Одна прядь чёрных волос их нового родича будто запачкана в побелке, а физиономия своей мрачностью напоминает Тики о том экзорцисте-мечнике, с которым он так славно подрался в Эдо.  
Глаза у ноя, наречённого Судом, блеклые, рыбьи, но при этом пронизывающие насквозь. Тики не нравится его новый брат, на пути в Ковчег он держится подальше и больше за Графом и Род не увязывается.  
  
 _Пробуждение Памяти Тики больше всего было похоже на то, как замёрзший человек тянется к тяжёлому пуховому одеялу и с радостью укрывается с головой – и только потом, уже согревшись, обнаруживает, что сбросить его он не в состоянии.  
Под одеялом почти нечем дышать._  
  
За окном комнаты Род сиреневый свет и ливень – видать, у Грёзы сегодня минорное настроение. Пейзаж не разглядеть – практически по центру комнаты стоит высокая, даже выше Тики, коробка. Выглядит она как гигантский подарок – в обёртке из тонкой цветной бумаги, обвязанный лентой.  
– Это ради этой штуки ты меня позвала? – догадывается он. Род нетерпеливо притоптывает ногой.  
– Мы с Тысячелетним решили сделать тебе сюрприз! – заявляет она, довольно жмурясь. – Я упаковывала! Тебе нравится?  
– А что внутри?  
– Ты ходишь как неприкаянный, – невпопад продолжает Род, – и Граф сказал, что в таких случаях нужно дарить что-то из классики.  
– Сервиз на три тысячи персон?  
– Когда дверь нельзя открыть, Тики? – выражение её лица – всё то же, умеренное предвкушение, но голос меняется неуловимо, становясь глубже... древнее.  
Тики смотрит на нависающую над ним гладкую картонную стену. Что толку в таких загадках, если он, Удовольствие Ноя, может войти куда угодно?  
– Когда нет замка?  
– Неправильно, – чуть надув губы, отвечает Род. – Потяни за ленту.  
Тики послушно тянет полоску голубого шёлка, и коробка распадается на части. Одна из стенок падает прямо на Тики, он позволяет ей пройти насквозь.  
Всё ещё словно запертые в кубе, в воздухе парят десятки тизов.  
У Тысячелетнего потешное чувство юмора, и Тики рад подарку. Он использовал всех своих во время битвы в Ковчеге, и с тех пор как-то забывал попросить Графа наделать новых.  
Бабочки проникают в тело, подчиняясь приказу. Тики немного щекотно – будто тизы касаются его мышц маленькими лапками. Но у тизов нет лапок – они  
 _(всего лишь издёвка над созданиями Творца)_  
клочки Тёмной материи, обретшие форму по воле Тысячелетнего.  
Тики рад чувствовать их внутри себя, он любит тизов – они красивы, элегантны и удобны в бою.  
Тизы согласно шевелят под кожей фантомными лапками.  
  
– Тебе понравился подарок, Тики-малыш? – спрашивает потом Граф, не глядя на него – он сосредоточенно пыхтит над огромным тортом, выжимая из кондитерского мешка подкрашенные клубничным соком сливки.  
Тики не любит сладкое, но торт выглядит аппетитно.  
– Ага. А что, у нас сегодня праздник?  
Не так уж часто Тысячелетний сам отправляется на кухню. Род болтала, что в своё время они долго выбирали, кого убить, чтобы сделать акума из высшей знати европейских поваров.  
– Конечно! Сегодня мы вернём в Семью ещё одного брата! – Граф почти что мурлычет.  
– Четырнадцатого? – ляпает Тики, не подумав, и тотчас по-детски прикусывает язык.  
Граф застывает на середине кремовой виньетки и медленно поворачивает голову к Тики.  
– Нет, – чуток задумчиво говорит он, – для Четырнадцатого я приготовлю кое-что другое.  
– А когда?.. – была не была, решает Тики, раз уже всё равно его угораздило поднять опасную тему. Он мается от безделья и не прочь бы получить хоть пару ответов.  
– Молодой, нетерпеливый... – бормочет Граф, снова возвращаясь к кулинарной волшбе. – Актёры должны быть готовы играть свои роли, мой дорогой. Мы репетируем, репетируем Рагнарёк!  
Кажется, былое веселье вернулось к нему. Тики не знает, что такое «рагнарёк» – наверное, ещё одно название для пьесы Тысячелетнего.  
– Аллен Уолкер займёт достойное место в этой пьесе, – говорит Граф, особенно сильно сжимая мешок (впрочем, ему как раз надо сделать выше одну из сливочных башен).  
Тики морщится. Сценарий Граф меняет по ходу действия. Не то чтобы Тики не одобрял подобную взбалмошность – в этом они с Тысячелетним как раз похожи. Но можно было бы и не упоминать об Аллене. Наверное, это он в отместку...  
Из-за Четырнадцатого Граф вообще сам не свой. Из-за Четырнадцатого никому теперь нельзя попытаться убить Аллена в третий раз. Если так пойдёт дальше, его когда-нибудь и вовсе спасать придётся, мрачно размышляет Тики.  
Теперь-то похоже, это была судьба – но разве собственные неудачи от этого огорчают меньше?  
– Он очень важный, ключевой игрок, – продолжает Граф, но Тики решает не вслушиваться – вот ещё, слушать про Аллена Уолкера!  
– К ужину не ждите, – он коротко машет на прощание, направляясь прочь из кухни. Вслед доносится непонятное:  
– Не обрезай волосы, Тики-малыш. Так тебе идёт больше.  
  
5.  
 _Род снится: она кладёт на плаху гладкую, холодную руку Аллена, сделанную словно из костяных пластинок (а на самом деле – из Чистой Силы). Поверх Род кладёт гладкую, холодную руку Тики, сделанную словно из матового мориона (на самом деле – из Тёмной материи).  
Между пястными костями его ладони Род упирает длинный толстый гвоздь – и с силой опускает молот. И ещё раз, и снова, и..._  
  
Тики просыпается от боли в руке и некоторое время с недоумением рассматривает её. Кожа почернела – сильнее, чем обычно, открывшийся стигмат почти незаметен, легче почувствовать на ощупь, чем увидеть. Боль от стигмата расходится на четыре стороны света. Действует рука нормально – мало того, она кажется могущественным оружием.  
Ещё она кажется резиновой защитной перчаткой, какие носили на шахтах под Катернберге мастера-подрывники.  
  
Аллен просыпается со стоном, к счастью, слишком тихим, чтобы разбудить Линка. Левая рука, там, где впечатан в ладонь крест Чистой Силы, болит так, словно туда налили концентрированной щёлочи, и она проела кисть насквозь.  
Ещё у Аллена странно дёргает левый глаз – кажется, что ему тесно в глазнице. Это вообще не похоже на реакцию на акума, но Аллен всё же решает проверить, не случилось ли чего, и встаёт с постели, долго выпутываясь из покрывала.  
  
Подумав, Тики идёт к Род – это уже что-то вроде привычки, со смешком заключает он. Ходить к Род Камелот за ответами, а получать только загадки и томные улыбки.  
– Ты случайно не знаешь, что это со мной такое? – Тики демонстрирует ей почерневшую руку.  
Род откладывает пухлую книжку и смотрит на Тики без особого интереса.  
– Не самая оригинальная смена твоего образа. Я пытаюсь учить уроки. Отстань.  
– Я тоже так скажу, когда одним прекрасным утром на тебе вырастут розочки, – едко отвечает он.  
– Предпочитаю рододендроны. Знаешь, как они выглядят? Нет? Ну тогда точно отстань.  
– Ты злая, как гадюка, – сетует Тики. – А я к тебе с открытой душой...  
– Я думаю, тебе стоит сходить проветриться, – беззлобно отзывается Род. – Можешь снова взять мой зонтик. Там будет дождь.  
  
 _Выпроводив Тики из комнаты, она устало выдыхает и упирается горячим лбом в мягкую обложку учебника.  
Она действует наугад, она идёт по прозрачной паутинке в полной темноте и на самом деле – на самом деле – не знает, что будет дальше.  
Не показывать этого никому – лучшая иллюзия Род Камелот._  
  
Никаких акума в округе не видно и не слышно, хотя глаз продолжает ныть.  
Постояв на пороге комнаты, Аллен всё же решает вернуться в кровать. Можно было бы, конечно, сходить умыться, но Линк, почуяв, что Аллен ушёл, наверняка проснётся, да и смотреть на застывшего за плечом Четырнадцатого с его приклеенным оскалом в зеркале полутёмной пустой уборной Аллену что-то не хочется.  
Он ложится, но сон не идёт. Считать овец не получается – в воображении они почему-то жутко похожи на комуринов и явно глумливо блеют механическими голосами.  
Аллен пытается вспомнить какую-нибудь колыбельную (кроме мелодии Музыканта) и понимает, что не знает ни одной. Только пару печальных ирландских песен с нужным усыпляющим мотивом... Он закрывает глаза, беззвучно выстукивая пальцами ритм по подушке.  
Потом открывает обратно – и в оцепенении смотрит на то, как прямо над постелью загорается нестерпимо белым дверь Ковчега.  
Линк перекатывается на другой бок, отворачиваясь от сияния, и даже не думает подскакивать с воплем «Не смейте предавать Орден, когда я сплю!».  
Аллен немо глядит на контуры портала.  
«Закройся немедленно!» – мысленно приказывает он, но дверь злокозненно висит в воздухе и, сдаётся, не намерена исчезать. Жёлтые волосы Линка в её свете кажутся седыми, как у Аллена, а спящий на комоде Тимкампи сверкает, точно рождественская игрушка, обсыпанная блёстками.  
 _«Оле с цветным зонтиком приходит к тем, кто верит в чудо. Из них он делает демонов»._  
Аллен вздрагивает – ему мнится, что эти слова произнёс оживший портал белого Ковчега прямо в его голове. В них слышны ожидание, и просьба, и насмешка одновременно.  
  
Он выходит из стенной ниши меж двух чадящих факелов. Ниточки дыма завиваются и льнут к тёмной фигуре, Тики вдыхает дым, и факелы гаснут.  
Место похоже на винный погреб – Тики озадаченно моргает, рассматривая плотную кирпичную кладку. Это вовсе не нужная ему подворотня рядом с постоялым двором, где он оказался в прошлый раз. Наверное, как это ни прискорбно, в очередной раз заблудился в коридорах Ковчега.  
Выследить Момо и компанию не составит труда, но для этого сначала нужно найти тот самый трактир. Тики поднимается по каменным ступенькам к двери, проходит сквозь неё и обнаруживает, что Род его обманула. Не будет тут никакого дождя, – потому что Тики стоит внизу центральной башни Ковчега. Над ним медленно плывут лестничные пролёты и фрагменты коридоров. Как облака, которые кто-то привязал к одному стержню.  
Тики абсолютно уверен, что выходил из Ковчега – и поэтому сразу понимает, что оказался во втором.  
  
Портал, так похожий на ловушку, светится мягко, выжидающе. И Линк, и Тим спят как зачарованные, и длится это уже не одну минуту – Аллен не может сказать точно, сколько времени прошло. Время тянется медленно. Выжидающе.  
Он садится, слазит с постели и вытаскивает из глубин матраса припрятанные там пуговицы (так заключённый прячет в своём тюфяке заточку, кропотливо вытесанную из ложки). Давно стоило бросить их в воду с парома во время миссии, но в последние недели в мире наступило затишье – Тысячелетний Граф со всей королевской конницей затаился до поры, и большинство экзорцистов прозябало в отделении, маясь от скуки (или тревоги).  
Возможно, это как-то связано с открытыми для Аллена Уолкера вратами. А возможно, он сам пожелал, чтобы они возникли, и просто должен отнести туда и где-нибудь выкинуть шесть пуговиц шести мертвецов.  
Аллен ждёт ещё с дюжину ударов сердца, а потом ступает в портал как есть, босиком и в пижаме.  
  
Жара смывает остатки сна – так предательски быстро высыхает под палящим солнцем рубашка, которую ты намочил, чтобы защититься от перегрева. Аллену однажды довелось таскать ящики с одуряюще пахучей рыбой в измирском порту, как обычно, зарабатывая деньги для Учителя. Внутреннее пространство Ковчега больше всего напоминает именно тот турецкий город, хотя здесь на небе нет солнца – свет льётся отовсюду. Камни под босыми ступнями такие горячие, что обманчиво обжигают холодом, и пересыпаны очень мелким, больше на муку похожим песком.  
Аллен переступает с ноги на ногу, рассматривая лежащий перед ним город. Башня, в которой они тогда сражались с ноями, возвышается над ним, но не отбрасывает тени. Аллен вдруг задумывается: а зачем, собственно, и по чьей воле они в прошлый раз блуждали, открывая случайные двери, через внутренние пространства Ковчега, а не добрались до вершины самым простым и очевидным способом? Лави мог бы взлететь на своём молоте, Крори – просто взлететь... У Аллена есть ленты Коронованного Клоуна.  
Он активирует Чистую Силу и «выстреливает» лентой вверх, как плетью, тянется, тянется – она может быть бесконечной, если он захочет. Где-то в невообразимой высоте лента цепляется за колонну и держит, натянутая подобно струне. Была не была, решает Аллен – и устремляется вверх.  
  
Идти по лестнице скучно, зато Тики придумал ещё один ответ на загадку Род. По крайней мере, никакой портал Ковчега, способный вывести отсюда, открываться по его желанию явно не собирается.  
Тики вздыхает, рассеяно перекладывает из руки в руку бесполезный зонт и поднимается дальше. Феноменальная способность заблудиться где угодно одинаково благосклонна к обеим его сторонам – что тёмной, что светлой.  
Вокруг на границе слышимости звучит неумелая музыка сфер. Словно кто-то с опаской, делая паузы, нажимает на клавиши фортепиано.  
  
Эксперимент с лентами Аллен официально признаёт удачным, когда приземляется (правда, чуть не влетев в ту самую колонну) на открытой площадке башни. Галерея расходится по обе стороны от него; отсюда Ковчег виден целиком – древний, огромный город. На горизонте, там, где опоясывающая его колоннада встречается с небом, дрожит белое марево.  
Напротив Аллена в сплошной каменной стене проступают контуры двери. Это место играет с ним в кошки-мышки – или, может, Четырнадцатый играет, потому что дверь ведёт в его комнату. В этом Аллен уверен, хотя причин своей уверенности не знает.  
Где-то здесь лежит пуговица с его именем, и внезапно очень хочется, чтобы хоть Тимкампи вился над плечом... Аллен толкает створку и заходит.  
С прошлого посещения тайное убежище Четырнадцатого изменилось, словно напитавшись красками, и кажется более реальным – более _живым_. Вместо зеркал на одной стороне возникли окна, и из проёма дует тёплый ветер, а на белой поверхности стен проступил пока слабо различимый рисунок обоев. Пара ярких подушек на диване, которых здесь отродясь не было, какая-то винная бутылка на столике – Аллен уж точно не приносил сюда ничего подобного. Может, так комната выглядела когда-то давно?  
Аллену тревожно, хотя он рад, что Музыканту стало не в чем отражаться.  
Аллен подходит к пианино, ведёт пальцами по клавишам, не нажимая, и спрашивает себя, зачем он всё-таки пришёл сюда, и что означают эти перемены.  
За его спиной беззвучно открывается дверь.  
  
– О, – говорит Тики, – а может, дождь всё-таки будет.  
В странном зале, куда он попал через чёрную дверь, возникшую в конце очередного пролёта, в зале, которого Тики никогда не видел в Ковчеге, спиной к нему, у фортепиано, стоит Аллен Уолкер.  
Тики интересно: предвидела ли это Род?  
Аллен оборачивается, и что забавно, в его взгляде почти нет удивления.  
– Новая униформа Ордена? – насмешливо интересуется Тики, рассматривая экзорциста. – Банный халат и пижама... А что, тебе идёт!  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – не ведясь на подначку, спрашивает Аллен. Под полой нелепого плаща когтистая лапа из Чистой Силы сжимается в подобие кулака.  
– Я шёл не сюда убивать не тебя, но так мне нравится даже больше, – честно отвечает Тики. Может, Граф с его дурацкими приказами как-нибудь переживёт?  
– К сожалению, ничем не могу помочь, – Аллен качает головой с вежливой улыбкой заправского шулера, – если я не вернусь, у одного моего товарища будут большие служебные неприятности.  
Можно было бы сказать что-то в стиле «неприятности сейчас будут у тебя», но это как-то грубо, поэтому Тики молча выпускает наружу тизов.  
Тизы летят на Аллена Уолкера, как на огонь.  
  
 _В отражении этого места, в соседнем «нигде», Род читает вслух сказку про Оле-Лукойе. В пуговичных глазах её слушателей тускло мерцают огоньки свечей, которые не рассеивают мрак._  
  
Тизы сгорают, лишь прикоснувшись к плащу Клоуна, но Тики не выглядит особо огорчённым. Он без спешки, будто красуясь, кладёт свой зонт на подоконник, и только тогда бросается вперёд – а Аллен понимает, что непонятная чёрная перчатка на правой руке Тики – вовсе не перчатка. Когда он блокирует удар, отступая назад, его собственная рука отзывается болью, точно столкнулась с металлом, а не человеческой плотью.  
– А ты почему не создаёшь свой меч, мальчик? – спрашивает Тики, почти лениво уворачиваясь от встречной атаки. – И почему он ни черта не помогает?  
Аллен всё ещё не знает ответа на этот вопрос, что бы там ни воображала себе Род Камелот.  
– Зачем ты вообще пытаешься кого-то спасти? – смеётся Тики, снова оттесняя его к окну – они уже сделали полный круг по залу. – И почему спасти не выходит?  
Аллен останавливает очередной удар, обвив запястье противника лентой, и запрыгивает на подоконник. Ситуация, зеркальная той, когда Тики «навестил» его в Ордене, оставив в качестве подарка трофеи, сорванные с тел мёртвых экзорцистов. Трофеи, которые привели Аллена сюда.  
 _(«Нет, дело не в пуговицах, глупый».)_  
Он достаёт их из кармана и бросает на пол, так же, как тогда сделал Тики.  
Пусть вернутся к нему.  
  
Блики скачут по плитам и звенят, и Тики заворожённо смотрит вниз, словно забыв про бой.  
«Это нечестно», – думает он, и сам не знает, что именно нечестно.  
– Когда дверь нельзя открыть? – спрашивает Тики, поднимая взгляд.  
– Когда она открыта, – тотчас отвечает Аллен Уолкер. Потом улыбается – кажется, чуть виновато – расплетает свою ленту и делает шаг назад, выпадая за окно.  
Тики перегибается через подоконник и смотрит, как фигурка экзорциста исчезает в портале. Задетый Алленом зонтик, так не предусмотрительно положенный сюда, летит вслед за ним и тоже падает в уже гаснущий проём.  
Сдаётся, это называется «уйти по-английски»...  
Наверное, Род рассердится – впрочем, гадать о чувствах Род бесполезно.  
Тики ещё некоторое время стоит у окна, потом наклоняется и собирает рассыпанные по полу пуговицы. Зажав по три в каждой руке, он идёт к пианино и засовывает их внутрь через боковую стенку, втиснув между струнами и декой.  
Тики уверен: это должно изменить звук. Проверить он не пробует.  
Выйдя из зала через вторую, белую, дверь, Тики полчаса блуждает по Ковчегу, прежде чем наткнуться на врата Грёзы Ноя.  
  
 _Род убирает книгу, укладывает кукол и игрушки спать, желает им спокойной ночи и взглядом гасит свечи. У большого плюшевого медведя, который сидит в изголовье её постели, нет одного глаза – а вместо второго пришита серебряная пуговица._  
  
– Вы что, прыгаете по кровати? – глухо ворчит Линк, закутанный в покрывало, как в кокон, – это Аллен успевает рассмотреть в тускнеющем свете портала. А вот сказать что-нибудь в своё оправдание уже не успевает, потому что из пространства ему прилетает чем-то по голове, и Аллен больно прикусывает кончик языка.  
Впрочем, тему Линк не развивает и, по-видимому, вовсе не просыпается, напоследок выдав нехарактерное для него и неизвестно к кому обращённое:  
– Уроды.  
Аллен выдыхает с облегчением.  
  
6.  
– И что это было? – не особенно надеясь на ответ, спрашивает Тики утром. Род улыбается – таинственно, красиво, дразняще.  
– Ты разгадал загадку и выслушал сказку.  
– Ты наблюдала за всем, да? Может, расскажешь? Я ничего не понял. Почему...  
Род улыбается – всё так же, и протягивает Тики леденец. Хорошо хоть не куколку, обречённо думает он.  
Леденец малиновый на вкус и, как оказывается позже, красит язык.  
  
Аллен зевает, поправляет воротник рубашки и прячет зонтик в шкаф – есть что-то нездоровое в хранении «подарков» от ноев в постели (пусть даже и под матрасом), но ночью шебуршать ещё дольше он не решился – и так слишком долго будил спящих псов. Чудо, что младший инспектор не проснулся.  
Четырнадцатый привычно скалится из зеркала. Аллен пожимает плечами и бежит в сторону столовой догонять Линка.  
  
 _Где-то на полпути между Штрасбургом и Гурком, в старом фермерском фургоне со скрипучими колёсами, примостившись у набитых зерном мешков, спит мальчик Из.  
Ему снятся цветные сны._


End file.
